


Power Bottom Daddy Iwa

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Power Bottom, bottom! iwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: With a lick to his red lips, Oikawa inhaled, an action that made his bottom lip tremble, and Iwa’s cock twitch in anticiptation.“Can I make Daddy feel good now?”





	Power Bottom Daddy Iwa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hinata_ora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinata_ora/gifts).



> Request done by the lovely iwaoi-sama on tumblr ^o^ Thank you for being so patient with this girl, it was a hell of a lot fun to write. The title is a bit of an inside joke so forgive me if it sounds sort of...obvious lol. First time writing a power bottom heheh. Enjoy!

There was something about it. The way Oikawa looked with his hands clasped behind his back, chained to the bed and unable to move. It was the way Iwa could read his expressions perfectly despite the blindfold that covered the captain’s eyes, the way Oikawa’s lips were bright and red, parted slightly, as if asking for another kiss. 

It was helpless, needy, _desperate,_ and Iwa craved all of it. 

“D-Daddy…?” Oikawa _whimpered,_ and Iwa felt such a rush that it was enough to send goosebumps down his arms in excitement. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” 

“C-Can…” his thighs twitched, and Iwa didn’t know if Oikawa was doing it consciously or not, but his milk-white thighs parted, giving Iwa the loveliest view of the little pink vibrator he’d put in there not too long ago. “C-Can I cum?” Oikawa asked, "P-Please…” 

The pleasure Iwa received from that question alone was perhaps a bit more than he would’ve liked to admit. Smirking, and trying to maintain his control, he brushed his thumb over Oikawa’s cheek, reveling in how easily Oikawa nuzzled into his palm. 

“Tooru-chan,” Iwa breathed, making sure he was just by Oikawa’s ear, “Don’t you already know the answer to that?” 

Oikawa whimpered again, rubbing his thighs together in strained movement, trying to get some sort of relief from the obvious pain that was his throbbing cock. “I…”

“Try asking again,” Iwa said, kissing him on the cheek, “Don’t you think you’re being selfish?” 

Oikawa bit back a whine, though he managed to nod his head, “So-sorry, Daddy…” 

There it was. The small little tremors that raked Oikawa’s body, the way his thighs couldn’t stop rubbing against each other, the way his lips curled desperately to apologize. It was the submission Iwa couldn’t get enough of. To have the captain of the Japanese volleyball team completely at his mercy…there was no better high than that. 

“That’s ok,” Iwa assured, brushing his fingers across Oikawa’s jaw, “You’re a good boy for apologizing.” 

The praise caused another whimper, though this one was followed by pleasured little ripples across Oikawa’s skin. Iwa smirked again, “Ask me properly.” 

With a lick to his red lips, Oikawa inhaled, an action that made his bottom lip tremble, and Iwa’s cock twitch in anticiptation. 

“Can I make Daddy feel good now?” 

Even with the blindfold on, Iwa could picture Oikawa’s face perfectly. How his eyes were probably blown wide, pitch black and laced with tears because that guy was incredibly weak to vibes. But it wasn’t enough to just picture it. He wanted to see it. So he undid the blindfold, revealing exactly what he’d thought Oikawa would look like beneath it. 

“That’s a good boy,” Iwa said, pressing a ghost of a kiss onto Oikawa’s lips, “You get a reward for that.” 

The way Oikawa’s eyes brightened was another thing Iwa loved. How they got all big and brown like that, deliciously innocent despite the rest of Oikawa’s disheveled appearance. In eagerness he leaned into Iwa, straining the cuffs that kept him at the headboard, “A kiss?” he asked, struggling against the constraints. 

“That’s right,” Iwa nodded, “If you can hit all of Daddy’s good spots.” 

“I can!” Oikawa ensured, thighs trembling all over again, “Please, I want to—”

His speech cut off from the way Iwa gripped his chin between his fingers, turning Oikawa’s head from side to side, “Can you really do it, baby boy? Look how much you’re trembling…”

“I—“

“You know what’ll happen if you cum before I do.” 

“I won’t,” Oikawa bit back a whine, his eyes sharpening in determination. Iwa liked that too. The small bit of defiance. It made it all the sweeter when Oikawa submitted entirely. “Are you sure?” Iwa’s lips curled into a smile, leaning into him, “You remember what happened last time, don’t you?” 

Hesitance blew away Oikawa’s previous confidence, the captain lowering his head, “That’s because…” he murmured, not meeting Iwa’s gaze, “You cheated…” 

Iwa clicked his tongue in distaste, “Cheated? Is that what you think of Daddy?” 

“N-No—”

“Then?” 

“Because—!” Oikawa struggled, pulling against the handcuffs again, “Because Daddy used the vibe that time…so that’s why…” 

Iwa hummed, feeling strangely satisfied, “I’m using the vibe now, aren’t I? Shouldn’t you be grateful? I gave your twitching little hole some attention.” 

Oikawa swallowed, managing a shallow nod, “Yes—thank you, Daddy.” 

“Good boy,” Iwa gave him another kiss to his lips, “Always taking everything Daddy gives you.” He climbed over Oikawa, spreading his legs over Oikawa’s thighs and spilling lube all over Oikawa’s cock. 

“Wait—Daddy—my hands—”

“If you do a good job,” Iwa groaned, sliding down on Oikawa’s cock, grinding his own against Oikawa’s abdomen, “Daddy will let your hands go.” 

Without meaning to, Oikawa bucked his hips, letting out another whine, “But—I wanna touch—”

“Shh, shh,” Iwa brushed his hair back, kissing him again, “Daddy’s gonna do the touching today. All you have to worry about is making me feel good. Can you do that, Tooru-chan?” 

The way Oikawa hardened inside him was enough to make Iwa grind down against him. Oikawa responded by bucking his hips a little desperately, his head falling into the crook of Iwa’s neck as he began to suck. He tried to move as best as he could, and more than the way he was so pitifully trying to pleasure Iwa, the desperate licks he was giving to Iwa’s neck was more arousing than it probably should have been. Maybe it was because it felt like Oikawa was trying to eat him up. 

Iwa would be lying if he said that didn’t appeal to him as well. But that wasn’t what they’d agreed upon for today, so Iwa grabbed Oikawa by the neck, squeezing a bit in order to put him back in his place. 

“Did I say you could lick me?” 

A smirk spread across Oikawa’s lips, his tongue running over their swollen appearance, “But Daddy loves when I lick…nee, Daddy? Untie me~ I wanna make you feel good—”

His air was cut off entirely, Iwa tightening his grip around his neck and then grinding down on Oikawa, squeezing his thighs as much as he could. He watched in pleasure as Oikawa’s eyes rolled back, twitching and trembling in the handcuffs, his thighs tensing beneath him, toes curling while Oikawa let out the shakiest of whimpers. 

“Oh, _baby,”_ Iwa loosened his grip, kissing Oikawa’s cheek, “Did you just dry cum?” 

The dumb look on Oikawa’s face answered it for him, Oikawa leaning in with a stupid giggle on his lips as he tried to meet Iwa’s own. Iwa’s hands dropped down to Oikawa’s chest, pinching at his nipples in response, and Oikawa trembled all over. 

“Because—Because you choked me…” 

Iwa chuckled, low and deep, because watching Oikawa cum from just that was more than enough to earn him freedom from the handcuffs. “Alright, alright,” Iwa gave in, reaching around and undoing them, letting Oikawa fall on top of him in haste, the two of them still connected. 

Before allowing him to move though, he grabbed Oikawa by the mouth, hooking his thumb around the side of his cheek, “Daddy spoiled you lots yesterday, didn’t he?” 

Oikawa nodded obediently, letting out a soft sound. 

“So you’re gonna be good and make Daddy cum, aren’t you?” 

“Mhm,” Oikawa nodded again, this time with eagerness, sucking at the thumb in his mouth, closing his eyes and starting to thrust a little, “I can make Daddy cum,” 

“Good boy,” Iwa drew his thumb away, letting his arm drop around Oikawa’s neck, “Now make Daddy moan.” 

In an instant, Oikawa’s lips were on his neck again, thrusting with the ease afforded to him now that his hands were free, gripping at the sheets on either side of Iwa’s face as if his life depended on it. 

“Daddy,” he panted, “You feel good—so good—”

“You feel good too, baby boy,” Iwa closed his fist around Oikawa’s curls, wrapping his legs around Oikawa’s so that he’d hit a little deeper, “Find that spot I like.” 

It didn’t take very long—not long at all, actually, because Oikawa was pretty damn good at this,especially when he was riled up the way he was, brown eyes shot black, desperately trying to take Iwa over the edge so that he could find his own pleasure as well. 

Iwa loved it. Loved that Oikawa was riled up because of him, was desperate for him, desperate _because_ of him, and it was that carnal expression he gave right before ravashing him that Iwa absolutely could not get enough of, because when it was like this, Iwa telling him to hit deeper, to hit _harder,_ it was impossible to tell if he was still in charge, or if Oikawa was. 

Because the truth was, when Oikawa looked at him like that, Iwa got really fucking close to breaking. It didn’t help that Oikawa had developed such a habit for licking. Especially not when Iwa’s neck was the more weaker of his weak spots. 

Oikawa knew, naturally. Oikawa knew everything. But Iwa knew a few things too. Like how if he dragged his fingers down Oikawa’s chest, down to just below his navel, it’d make Oikawa start to—

“Ahh!” Oikawa tossed his head back, biting Iwa’s neck in retaliation, “Cheating,” he panted, “That’s cheating, Daddy—”

“There you go again about cheating,” Iwa repeated the action, and again Oikawa spasmed, “I think you’re just a sore loser, Tooru-chan—”

It was Iwa, who was cut off this time, because Oikawa found it, the spot that made him see white, that made his hips rise up off the bed, that made him cling to Oikawa and bark at him to _keep fucking going._

“Is it good, Daddy? Are you happy?” Oikawa blurted between thrusts, still trying to give Iwa’s neck some more attention, “Can we cum together this time?” 

“Yeah—” Iwa managed, biting back his groans, “Daddy’s happy baby—happy—”

“I can’t hold it—Daddy—please cum—”

“I’m cumming—”

“Me too—”

Iwa came yelling out nearly every profanity he could think of, while Oikawa just sank his teeth into Iwa’s neck, only making Iwa fall further into that dizzying downward spiral that held no reason. Iwa’s cum felt warm and sticky against his own stomach, smearing against Oikawa’s chest while he twitched, and Iwa felt the gush of warmth spill into him, Oikawa’s eyes rolling back all the while. 

For a moment Iwa thought he might just cum again. But Oikawa fell on him, panting and shivering, curling into Iwa and suckling softly at his neck. 

“Fuck…Tooru…” 

Oikawa only murmured in reply, clearly on another plane, and it took a bit before he had enough sense to at least pull the vibe out of his own ass—even longer before he slid out of Iwa, both of them sighing in regret when he did. 

“I wanna…” Oikawa sighed, still trying to catch his breath, “Hit that spot more…” he kissed along Iwa’s jaw as he spoke.

“You’re very good at hitting it,” Iwa praised, brushing his hair back. 

That dumb laugh popped up again, Oikawa now _licking_ Iwa’s jaw, “Did it feel good Daddy?” 

“Yeah,” Iwa nodded, “Incredibly good,” he tilted his chin up so that they could kiss, Iwa putting Oikawa’s tongue to much better use. But Oikawa pulled away after a bit, tugging at Iwa’s lips with his teeth, “Good enough for a reward?” 

Iwa smirked, already knowing where this was going, “What kind of reward are you thinking of, baby?” 

Oikawa leaned in for another kiss, hiding behind his long lashes as he gave his request, his breath fanning over Iwa’s own lips, “I want Daddy to fill _me_ up next time.” 

“Hmmm,” Iwa hummed, brushing his thumb against Oikawa’s shoulder, thinking it over, “Like I did yesterday?” 

Oikawa nodded, biting his lips, “Yes please,” he said. 

“Well,” Iwa considered, continuing to brush his fingers over Oikawa’s skin, “We’ve got a few options here. There’s the shower. Or a bath. It’s been a while since we’ve done it in the bath,” he bit down on Oikawa’s lip, and Oikawa giggled, giving into the kiss. “Or,” Iwa continued, “We could stay where we are. And I can make an ever bigger mess out of you.” 

The way Oikawa’s eyes widened in mischievous _want_ was like nothing Iwa had ever seen. Oikawa tangled together, giggling as he _licked_ at Iwa’s lips, letting out a hum so sweet Iwa nearly thought him a siren. With a cock of his head, Oikawa bit his lip, pressing their bodies close together, further smearing Iwa’s drying cum all over their stomachs. 

“ よごしてよ、岩ちゃん。 ”

**Author's Note:**

> What Oikawa says at the end can be translated to "Make me dirty, Iwa-chan." Why did I write it in Japanese when I could've just said it in English? Again, sort of an inside thing, because chapter 3 of the Nakama textbook is hell and well yeah. 
> 
> As always, comments are very much appreciated! I'd love if you could tell me what you think ^^ Requests are currently closed, but if you want to discuss a future request of your own, that's all done through my secondary tumblr, @madamemalfoywrites. Thanks guys :D


End file.
